


Cursed in Eternity

by Mother_North



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Black Metal, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Прогулка Евронимуса наедине со своими воспоминаниями, в которых, кажется, слишком много некоего печально известного светловолосого вокалиста из Швеции.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем любителям Norwegian Black Metal.

Холод. Это то, что я чувствую, то, что ощущается здесь в первую очередь – даже на рассвете, когда блеклое солнце лениво поднимается из-за размытой туманом линии горизонта.  
Один вдох и лес наполняет меня всего своим запахом, хочешь этого или нет, он не задаёт подобных вопросов, а просто тихо, но неотвратимо в тебя проникает, овладевает, до края заполняя лёгкие древесным ароматом. Не подумал бы, что подобные вещи всё ещё способны хоть как-нибудь тронуть меня, затронуть внутри то, что, как оказалось, всё таки осталось живо после того дня в начале апреля 1991 года.  
Тот день. Я помню его, словно это было вчера.  
Не удивительно, ведь день, который изменил меня навсегда, наверное, действительно должен был запомниться.  
Так и произошло. Порой мне кажется, что тогда умер не ты, а я. Часть меня погибла, причём, явно, лучшая. Всякий раз, когда я смотрю в зеркало, я вижу слой белил, черную полосу возле глаз, эту трупную раскраску...  
Что под ней - уже совсем другой вопрос.  
Испытываю ли я хоть какое-то чувство вины, считаю ли себя виновным в том, что ты так поступил? Нет. Определенно нет.  
Я хотел, чтобы ты принадлежал мне целиком и полностью, но ты решил иначе.  
Должен сказать, я всё ещё зол на тебя за это. Чёртов ублюдок. Ты поступил по-своему, так эгоистично. Лишил меня себя.  
Я всегда был откровенен сам с собой, и потому мне не составляет труда признаться, как я любил причинять тебе боль. Это было высочайшее наслаждение, уступившие, пожалуй, лишь процессу создания музыки.  
Однако в этом тоже было своего рода творчество: я изводил тебя день за днём, неделю за неделей, месяц за месяцем, год за годом. Я делал тебя таким, каким сам никогда не осмелился бы стать. Твоё стремление к саморазрушению завораживало меня. Я знал, что если кто из нас и погибнет в этом безумном пламени, то это будешь ты - ты пойдешь на растопку костра, у которого я буду греться. Такой чувствительный и восприимчивый. Такой ранимый и уязвимый.  
Ты был порой таким же нелепым, как груды черепов или карикатурные чудовища на твоих, словно нарисованных рукой больного ребёнка, рисунках. Беззащитный передо мной и каждым моим словом, ты часто даже не пытался мне противостоять.  
Но бывали и исключения, как тот раз, когда ты набросился на меня с ножом. Порез был неглубоким, и мои ярость и возмущение были для меня тогда лучшим обезболивающим. Тогда я почувствовал твоё дыхание, так близко, прямо у себя на шее. Это чувство было куда острее обычной боли.  
Ты был так так близко, и тогда, именно в тот момент что-то во мне щёлкнуло, перемкнуло.  
С тех пор всё стало таким неправильным между нами. Я помню обиду в твоих светлых глазах, хотя тогда они таковыми и не казались из-за затопившего их зрачка. Ты тяжело дышал, пытаясь удержать нож в трясущейся ладони. Дрожащий от злости и бледный, как потустороннее существо, как призрак, вернувшийся с того света. Ты ведь всегда хотел так выглядеть, разве нет?  
Тогда ты был ужасающе прекрасен, и я ударил тебя. Мне хотелось разбить на осколки этот мираж, развеять это секундное наваждение. Твоё лицо исказила гримаса боли, губы окрасились в красный. Ты сразу утратил весь былой напор и просто безвольно обмяк, выпустив нож из дрожащей ладони. Я оттолкнул тебя, и больше всего на свете мне хотелось схватить тебя за волосы и разбить твоё, словно фарфоровое, лицо о стену, но здесь, как всегда, вмешался Йорн. Йорн - защитник, Йорн -всегда-готовый-встать-на-твою-сторону, Йорн - вездесущий, Йорн - считающий-себя-твоим-другом, хоть я и знаю, что сам ты его таковым, на самом деле, никогда не считал.  
— Ты что, рехнулся, Эйстейн?!  
— Если кто из нас и рехнулся, так это явно он. Грёбанный псих… Да отпусти же ты меня!  
Я пытался высвободиться из его хватки, ты же сполз по стене вниз и теперь сидел, уложив подбородок на колени и обхватив себя руками. Как маленький мальчик, которого только что незаслуженно обидели, отобрав любимую игрушку. Удивительно, но в твоём случае ею всегда был нож...  
— Хватит, Йорн, это уже не смешно. Отпусти меня. Немедленно! — Он послушно кивнул, и я обнаружил синяки на руке; видно, он слишком крепко меня схватил.  
Но меня ждало еще одно, уже гораздо более неожиданное открытие: я осознал, что у меня стоит так, как никогда в жизни. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что это была поворотная точка, тот самый момент, когда мне нужно было взять, и, не объясняя причин, просто выгнать тебя из группы. Сказать, чтобы ты проваливал обратно в свою Швецию, что ты меня дико раздражаешь, что ты - дерьмовый вокалист, твои тексты никуда не годятся, что ты просто жалкий неудачник, над которым не зря издевались в школе.  
Но я просто не смог. Вместо этого я заперся в своей комнате, лёг на кровать и дрочил, закусив край одеяла. За закрытыми глазами я снова и снова видел твоё бледное лицо и окровавленные губы. Я слышал твой болезненный стон, снова и снова.  
Это было нечто абсолютно новое, прекрасное и позорное одновременно. Видеть в собственных эротических фантазиях лицо знакомого, вокалиста своей группы, который, к тому же, одного с тобой пола…  
Я ненавидел тебя за это. Вдвойне.  
Наши стычки участились. На репетициях я постоянно критиковал тебя, всегда находил, к чему придраться, подбирал самые обидные слова, я был неумолим, и даже многострадально-терпеливый Йорн порой поглядывал на меня с удивлением.  
— Чего это ты, Евро? Он ведь старается, ты что, не видишь?!  
Я видел, видел даже больше, чем ты мог себе вообразить, старина Йорн.  
Видел, как его узкие бедра покачиваются в такт песне, как он с почти ничтожно малым придыханием, грубо, надрывно тянет слова текста. Видел, как он закатывает глаза, как он, запрокинув голову, выставляет напоказ длинную шею с нежной, бледной кожей. Видел, как он вычурно вскидывает руки, перебирая в воздухе до невозможности тонкими пальцами.  
Будь ты проклят, Пелле, я хотел тебя и отчаянно себя за это презирал.  
Иногда я задавался вопросом - почему именно ты? Возможно, всё крылось в твоём мрачном, пафосном, опьяняющем безумии.  
Ты не умел останавливаться. Ты был готов подойти к самой черте. Ты не побоялся и преступить её. В этом был весь ты.  
Помню, однажды я увидел твои окровавленные руки. Конечно, меня это совсем не удивило, особенно учитывая твою склонность к нанесение себе увечий. Но в тот раз я сразу понял, что кровь не твоя.  
Заглянув тебе за плечо, я увидел окровавленный комок шерсти на столе - трупик хомяка, препарированный тобой с присущей тебе методичностью. Признаю, меня слегка замутило, и я поскорее отвёл глаза, переведя взгляд на тебя. Я стоял почти вплотную, и буквально чувствовал исходящее от тебя возбуждение: расширенные зрачки, учащенное, порывистое дыхание, приоткрытые губы, лёгкая испарина на лбу и висках, дурманящий запах чуть влажной кожи и улыбка, от которой мне стало немного не по себе, но, правда, совсем ненадолго.  
Больной ублюдок. Я чувствовал отвращение, причудливым образом смешанное с желанием.  
Ты прочел это по глазам, увидел всё в о взгляде. Твоя ухмылка стала шире, а рука нагло скользнула между нашими телами вниз, и ты дотронулся до себя там, прикрыв глаза и глухо простонав сквозь сжатые губы. Мне жутко хотелось снова съездить тебе по лицу, чтобы рана на твоей разбитой губе вновь открылась и закровоточила. Мне до одури хотелось властно дёрнуть твой подбородок и целовать, впитывая кисловатый привкус. Но я не осмелился.  
Момент был упущен. Я отступил, и ты вышел, оставив меня наедине с дохлым хомяком и давящей эрекцией. Но именно в тот момент я осознал, что ты таки будешь моим, ты не станешь убегать и сопротивляться мне, не оттолкнешь, прояви я должную инициативу, и никому не расскажешь о произошедшем между нами. Я знал, и теперь всё, что мне оставалось делать - просто ждать подходящего момента. И я ждал.  
Тот день не начался как-то по-особенному. Просто за завтраком Йорн сообщил, что, дескать, его нынешняя подружка беременна и что отныне ему придется уделять ей больше времени и внимания, поэтому он уезжает к ней, как минимум, на несколько ближайших дней. Ян ещё накануне отправился в Осло, якобы для какой-то там важной встречи, но я то знаю, что на самом деле он просто хотел вырваться, хотя бы на время, из-под моего тотального контроля и напиться какой-нибудь дешевой дряни в каком-нибудь захудалом баре. Я, мягко говоря, не одобрял эту его тягу к спиртным напиткам, и каждый раз обязательно вычитывал его за это. Он выслушивал, а, впрочем, что ему ещё оставалось делать…  
Каждый должен знать свои границы, переступать за которые -чревато последствиями. В моей группе так всегда было, так есть и так будет дальше.  
Закончив, наконец, свои дурацкие излияния о личной жизни (которые, к слову, меня никоим образом не интересовали, из них следовало одно - теперь Некробатчер будет уделять меньше времени репетициям. Но ничего, с этим я ещё разберусь) Йорн замолчал.  
Я посмотрел на тебя в упор: ты, как и всегда, ссутулился на стуле, ловко скрыв лицо за завесой длинных волос. Молчание затянулось.  
— Сегодня, это случится сегодня, — промелькнуло у меня в голове.  
Мы останемся вдвоём во всём доме, и моя некропохоть (ты ведь Dead, как ни как) наконец-то будет удовлетворена.  
В те дни темнело рано, и ночь стремительно опускалась на дом из-за верхушек деревьев. Проводив Йорна на остановку и посадив на автобус (я должен был убедиться, что он действительно уехал), я быстрыми шагами побрёл к дому. Моя голова была как никогда ясна и даже мысль о том, что я наяву, а не в своих фантазиях, собираюсь тебя как следует оттрахать, никоим образом меня не смущала.  
Когда я приблизился к дому, стало понятно - свет нигде не горит, а дверь, ожидаемо, заперта. Я открыл её ключами, зажатыми в дрожащих (от предвкушения) руках, и вошёл внутрь.  
— Пелле? — в ответ лишь оглушающая тишина.  
— Дэд? — ни единого звука.  
Упрямый, нелюдимый придурок. Я поднялся по ступенькам на второй этаж, там была расположена твоя комната. Я даже вежливо постучал перед тем, как надавить на дверь плечом. Она легко поддалась.  
— Пер? Это я. Я уже вернулся. Йорн уехал. Теперь мы здесь одни.  
Ты лежал на кровати спиной к двери в кромешной темноте. Не став зажигать торшер, и не сказав больше ни слова, я осторожно опустился на кровать позади тебя.  
Мне показалось, что ты вздрогнул, обрывистое дыхание, однако, подсказало, что ты не спишь. Можешь даже не стараться, Дэд, меня не обманешь.  
Я медленно наклонился к самому твоему затылку и аккуратно, откинув волосы, вдохнул. Я настолько хорошо помню все, даже малейшие детали, словно всё произошло только вчера.  
И твой запах. Его я тоже никогда не забуду. Нет, это не был запах столь любимой тобой падали или гнилостной вонью разлагающейся плоти. Ты сам никогда не пах мертвечиной, как бы сильно не старался, Дэд.  
Твоя кожа источала еле уловимый сладкий аромат, и живое, вполне человеческое тепло. Я прикоснулся к ней губами, и вот теперь ты определенно вздрогнул и издал звук - такой беззащитный и чуть слышный, столь похожий на всхлип.  
От него у меня сладко заныло внизу живота, и теперь я, уже настойчиво, придвинулся к тебе сзади вплотную. Ты не отстранился. Просто лежал рядом, даже не шелохнувшись. Замерев, как пойманный в ловушку маленький зверёк. Покорный Дэд, таким ты мне нравился.  
Сопротивление меня не остановит, ты прекрасно понимал это. Я неторопливо скользнул рукой по твоим пижамным штанам (с этим дурацким узором из скачущих оленей) и грубо сжал через ткань худое бедро. Мне тогда почти до исступления хотелось сдёрнуть их с тебя и, перевернув на живот, сразу же резко войти. Пускай тебе было бы очень больно, мне было абсолютно плевать. Сердце бешено колотилось у меня в груди, и я почти задыхался от нахлынувшего возбуждения. Вдруг ты перевернулся на спину и стал вглядываться в моё лицо, кажется, даже в темноте я почувствовал тогда твой прямой, безо всякого намёка на смущение, взгляд.  
— Жёстко, — всего одно слово, произнесенное столь тихо, что я даже засомневался, не ослышался ли. — Жёстко. Я хочу только так.  
На мгновение я даже забыл как дышать. Это был один из немногих случаев, когда я беспрекословно тебя послушался.  
Схватив твои, на мой взгляд, чересчур тонкие запястья и грубо заведя руки тебе за голову, я навалился сверху всем своим весом, буквально вдавив тебя в раздолбаную, хлипкую кровать. Я хотел слиться с тобой, - нет, даже не так… Я хотел заполнить тебя собой без остатка, овладеть, подчинить, чтобы ты, хотя бы на ничтожно малый промежуток времени, перестал существовать отдельно от меня.  
Ты был явно не против. Охотно подставляя шею под мои, лишенные всякой нежности, поцелуи, ты таки высвободил руки, и теперь твои пальцы больно впивались мне в предплечья, или, забравшись под футболку, нежно гладили спину.  
Вскоре они уже нетерпеливо взялись за пряжку ремня моих джинсов. Я старательно зализывал след от моего укуса на выступающей ключице, когда они достигли своей цели.  
Зажмурившись, я не смог сдержать стона, кожа покрылась мурашками.  
— Мать твою, Дэд…  
Ты самодовольно хмыкнул. Я позволил себе утратить контроль, правда, всего на мгновение. Задрав твою, отчего-то до нелепости растянутую футболку, я сжал пальцами чувствительный сосок, заставив тебя непроизвольно выгнуться. Боль всегда заводила тебя, я знал об этом с самого начала.  
Проведя руками по плоскому животу, я сорвал с тебя пижамные штаны, отправив их в другой конец комнаты, прямиком за вышеупомянутой футболкой.  
Окружающее нас пространство тогда не имело для меня никакого значения; и эта чёртова комната с блеклыми стенами, и тёмные деревья, и снег за окном, - всё это дрейфовало далеко на периферии моего сознания. Кажется, что если бы в тот момент в комнату вошёл Йорн или Ян, да хоть даже всё население грёбанного Ши, мне было бы всё равно.  
Сейчас, когда ты лежал передо мной, обнаженный и распростертый. Такой беззащитный и уязвимый. Мне хотелось наброситься на тебя и истязать твоё тело, изводить тебя, чередуя боль с наслаждением и смешивая их в разных пропорциях.  
От осознания запретности и противоестественности происходящего, моей полной власти над тобой, у меня кружилась голова. Слегка подрагивающими руками я развёл твои колени в стороны, нетерпеливо устраиваясь между ними. Ты ощутимо напрягся и задышал часто и сбивчиво.  
Я провёл рукой по твоему бледному лицу, и, убрав прилипшие ко лбу светлые пряди, я шепнул тебе:  
— Расслабься. Это необходимо.  
Ты судорожно дёрнулся и попытался отползти, слабо упираясь мне в грудь.  
— Эйстейн, я не… Пожалуйста.  
Поздно. Слишком поздно, Дэд. Точка невозврата уже пройдена.  
Крепко сжав твои бёдра, чтобы удержать тебя на месте, и не обращая никакого внимания на твои еле слышные просьбы, я вошёл в тебя. Резко. Полностью.  
У меня потемнело в глазах, твоя горячая, трепещущая узость стискивала меня настолько сильно, настолько идеально. В тот момент ты сам был совершенен, Дэд. Я слышал, как ты громко вскрикнул и разразился приглушенной тирадой из отборных ругательств, кажется, на родном тебе шведском. Всё это не имело тогда никакого значения.  
Я безумно хотел только одного - чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. Спустя какое-то время я начал медленно двигаться, ты тихо всхлипывал и мелко дрожал подо мной. Я даже не сомневался, что твои бледные щёки сейчас были влажными от слёз, наклонившись, я слизал их, одну за одной, и, как ни странно, они показались мне не солёными, а сладкими. Мой.  
— Ты мой, слышишь?! — низко прошипел я тебе в самое ухо, попутно прикусив мочку до крови. Ты больше не сопротивлялся, совсем обмяк, ослабел в моих руках, и походил теперь на безжизненный, хрупкий манекен.  
Если бы не твоё порывистое дыхание и влажные, болезненные всхлипы, я мог бы подумать, что ты и вовсе лишился чувств.  
Внезапно ты весь напрягся, словно одна натянутая до предела струна. Выгибаясь мне на встречу и задыхаясь, ты простонал моё имя, заметно растягивая гласные.  
— Эйстеейн… О..Эйстеейн...  
Я понял, что мне, наконец, удалось найти нужный угол и ускорил темп. Теперь ты извивался подо мной, и стонал так порочно, как, клянусь, не стонала до тебя ни одна девка. Какой же ты, всё таки, был шлюшкой, Дэд. Моей шлюшкой.  
Ты запрокинул голову, рассыпав длинные золотистые волосы по подушке. Я отчаянно старался запомнить именно этот твой образ - слепок чистого, предельно откровенного экстаза, хотя сейчас это казалось невозможным.  
Я сам уже был так близок. Поддаваясь мне навстречу, ты охрипшим голосом просил большего, молил меня не останавливаться с каким-то почти болезненным надрывом. Твоё пошлое «— Ещё!» звучало в голове, снова и снова.  
Повинуясь внезапному инстинктивному порыву, я сомкнул руки у тебя на шее - несильно, но ощутимо сдавливая и перекрывая доступ кислорода. Как оказалось, это было именно тем, чего тебе не хватало, последней каплей, отправившей тебя за грань.  
Твои глаза закатились от наслаждения, искусанные губы открылись в беззвучном крике, забившись подо мной в сладких судорогах, ты, кажется, почти умер, кончая. Ты был бы счастлив.  
Действительно, умереть уже там, уже тогда, ведь так, Дэд? La petit mort*.  
Волна острейшего оргазма накрыла следом и меня, и я, как и ты, на какое-то время перестал существовать, последовав за тобой в нашу общую, одну на двоих «маленькую смерть».  
За последующие три дня я всего дважды выходил из дому - ходил к телефонной будке позвонить: один раз - родителям, и второй, пока ты спал - моей тогдашней девушке. Я ни о чём не сожалел и не испытывал угрызений совести. То, что должно было произойти - произошло. Вот и всё.  
Как ни странно, но ты не стал мне хоть сколько-нибудь ближе, я не узнал тебя лучше как личность, ты не позволил проникнуть мне за все твои, столь тщательно возведенные, внутренние ограды. Мы оставались всё такими же разными, на разных полюсах. Большую часть времени ты, как и прежде, продолжал пребывать на каком-то своём особенном уровне существования, куда из всех смертных имел доступ только ты сам. Признаться, я и не особо стремился туда, проникать в тёмные дебри твоей изувеченной души, отнюдь нет.  
Я вполне был согласен довольствовался одним лишь твоим телом, так что, не смотря на то, что мы практически только и делали, что остервенело трахались, мы продолжали оставаться такими же чужими и далёкими друг другу, как и раньше. За это время я досконально изучил твоё тело, чёрт, я знал его как никто по эту сторону реальности: все ложбинки и линии, расположение всех твоих шрамов и родинок, каждый выступающий позвонок, все самые чувствительные места и точки, но ты сам был закрыт, заперт, а ключ навечно потерян, не иначе как где-то в чащобах столь любимой тобой Трансильвании.  
Помню, как однажды я лежал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, подперев рукой щёку и смотрел на россыпь следов от моих же пальцев на твоих бледных бёдрах, и мне тогда отчетливо казалось, что иначе и быть не может, что это так естественно, так правильно, что они там, на твоей гладкой коже – немые свидетельства моей одержимости тобой. Моей единоличной, неограниченной власти. Признаюсь, эти мысли опьяняли.  
— Эйстейн? — я поднял взгляд.  
— Да?  
— Я ненавижу тебя.  
Мои губы расплылись в улыбке.  
— У нас это взаимно, придурок.  
В тот момент мне даже стало немного обидно, теперь тебя не стало, и я смог признаться себе в этом. И всё таки тебе удалось ускользнуть от меня, вырваться, сбежать туда, где я уже не смогу достать тебя. Что ж, избранный тобой вариант был самым надежным. Обязан отдать тебе должное… Твою мать.  
Как же мне сейчас больно, грёбанный мертвец. Посмотри, ночь уже окончательно отступила. Она ушла, видишь? Она - да, а ты - нет. Ты всегда остаешься в моих мыслях. Пальцы упрямо тянутся в карман, касаются гладкой поверхности небольшого кусочка отполированной кости: то нежно поглаживая, то до боли сжимая. Сейчас я вновь вижу твой образ, он передо мной так чётко и ясно - ты на той самой кровати, застывший, склоненный набок, как сломанная, брошенная кукла, забытая своим жестоким хозяином. Много тёмной, уже свернувшейся крови.  
И этот чёртов холод теперь навсегда со мной. Пусть ты и там, Дэд, а я - здесь, но мы вместе теперь прокляты в вечности.

* «La petit mort» (фр.) – «маленькая смерть». Так некогда во Франции называли оргазм.


End file.
